Sleep
by Guby-san
Summary: Tsukumo made Toko skip school because of his laziness.Now, what is  going to  happen? Is Toko going to realize her feelings? What about Tsukumo?    Incest ahead and implied sex. Read and Review


_The characters don't belong to me ... Sadly... It belongs to Odagiri- sensei, though I wish it would be mine. This fan fiction is inspired by another fan fiction, Between Siblings by Iori-chan-sempai, I felt in love with it and I thought what would happen in that scenario if… so that's how it begun, you guys should read it. This is the product of school's fourth period, where having brain helps and I always finish with lots of spare time. Everything for Tsukumo and Toko, they are my guilty pleasure. Even thinking about a sequel. Anyways, here it goes._

___Incest and implied sex. Please _**Review**

Sleep 

"Tsukumo, wake up it's time to go to school" she whispered to his ear while stroking his hair.

"I don't want to" he said "come sleep with me" he looked at her with sleepy eyes.

She giggled at his childish answer. No one knew that part of him, Tsukumo was just selfish around her, just her not anyone else.

"Ok, just today, tomorrow you'll wake early and go to school" she said.

"I won't promise something I know I might not do" he said with a smirk.

With that being said, he pulled Toko to their bed. Toko was in her uniform, it was a little uncomfortable but she didn't care about it. She made herself comfortable in Tsukumo's chest, as she always did. She slept too close, she could feel: the air he breathed, his hair and his body. That sight made her blush and she felt asleep.

.  
In the other hand, Tsukumo wasn't sleep at all. He was never sleep, he was too busy looking at her, and that, was all nights. She was the reason why he was always that tired. He loved her. But how could he say that to her, her sister, the blood of his blood. He hated that so much being near her and yet not being able to reach her, to touch her, to kiss her, while other people could. Yes, he was the jealous type of boy, who was burning with anger when he saw her with another guy and whose eyes filled of sorrow whenever she talked about them.

He stroked and buried his head in her hair and hugged her tightly.

"Perhaps…" he said to himself "…if I wasn't your brother, you'll love me the way I do" he sighed and thought that he should forget those feelings for her sake. She didn't have to suffer because of his one sided love. It would make no good. She needed to fall in love with another boy that would love her as much as he did or at least take good care of her, his important person.

Toko moved from one side to the other making Tsukumo forget about his thoughts. Toko opened her eyes to look at him wearing not his usual smile, but a face that didn't show her optimistic side but a sad one, full of hatred to himself. She reached for him and touched his face, gently like if she wanted to ask what was going on but at the same time didn't have the force to do that. There was almost nothing that could make him so worried and she was afraid to ask because it might be a really painful thing to him that involved her. She was going to wait until he toldl her what's going on.

Tsukumo took that hand and kissed it. He couldn't hold himself any longer .He just couldn't, not any longer. He got closer to her face and kissed her in her forehead, then in her cheek and when almost reaching her lips...he stopped.

"Sorry I just..." he said getting up from the bed.

Toko was clueless, she didn't know what to do but more than that she felt sad. Like if she was longing for that kiss.

"It looks like after all we should head to school." He said with a fake smile.

She laughed nervously "I guess we should even though we won't make it to the third period"

But as soon as she ended what she wanted to say she felt tears pouring from her eyes, she felt hurt and sad.

"What's wrong Toko? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that it's my fault but please ..." she cut him with a slap then she pushed him to the bed, she on top of him.

"Idiot! Why did you stop? Do you hate me?" She cried "I hate you too" she buried her face in his chest.  
He was shocked. Was she telling him not to stop? Did she really hate him?

"Toko is quite backwards..." he looked away and a small blush appeared in his face.

Toko raised her head to see him, and she blushed. Tsukumo sat in the bed and pulled Toko into an embrace.  
"Toko what were you saying?" he teased "I bet you don't have any idea of what you just said, do you? " he smiled .  
She blushed, her face was really red, then, she looked at Tsukumo, he was smiling.

"Even If you hate me, I will never hate you." He got close to her and whispered to her ear "you know, I won't allow you to say what you just did to another man" he hugged her tightly. "You understand?" he now hugged her tighter and whispered again something to her ear that just the two of them could understand. She nodded.

"Tsukumo, is it ok if I have feelings for you? Is it ok if I...?" he interrupted her catching her lips into a kiss, first it was sweet but later I was getting more and more passionate. They broke the kiss, to search for air.

"Toko when you were sleeping I thought that you needed someone better than me, someone you could openly date with. I'm your brother and having this relationship isn't good looked by society" he smiled sadly "but, if you love me as much as I do, I promise you that I'll love you more, if that's possible. Once you say yes there is no turning back. I would never let you go and I am a jealous men so don't be near other men or smile with them or…." He was interrupted by Toko's lips, he was surprised but accepted the kiss. She then broke the kissed and said:  
"Tsukumo, I have always liked you"

"Even when you were dating with other guys?"  
" Ahh! that..." She smiled "they were just my friends, who would know you were that jealous" she laughed.

He blushed. He felt really embarrassed at the same time.

She saw his blushing face and she kissed him again, again and again. Tsukumo accepted her kisses, he felt her mouth like fresh strawberries and also he felt the sweet smell of her hair and then they broke again.

"Toko, if we still kiss each other like that again, I won't resist myself" he said touching her cheek and then her lips. He smiled. "At least I'll resist for now" he laughed.

"I don't mind" she said touching the hand that still touched her face.

Tsukumo stopped laughing and saw her; she was serious how many ones had he wished to embrace her? How many times had he dreamed about it? How many cold showers has he taken ever since? And now Toko was somehow allowing him to touch her? _(A/N: I've always wanted to use that phrase with Tsukumo.)_  
" I ..." he smiled and kissed her hair. "Can I?"

She nodded.

Then, Tsukumo started kissing her again and switched place with her. This time, he on top of her.

"Just for you to know" he started kissing from her lips to her collarbone "I won't stop now" he smile and kissed her. They started fighting for dominance but Toko later gave in. Tsukumo smirked at the fact that Toko was not longer fighting. He quickly got rid of her and his clothes."

"You are beautiful"

…And soon the room was full of moans, screams of ecstasy and love.

Hours later, Tsukumo was sleeping and Toko got close to him and smiled. She made herself comfortable in Tsukumo's chest, as she always did, this time it was different, she felt something beyond happiness and pleasure, something beyond herself and she liked the feeling.

She kissed his hair and whispered " You are wrong, I think the one that is going to love you more is going to be me, and I am afraid that I can't let go of you" she smiled and gave him a chaste kiss to later fall asleep next to him. 


End file.
